The Gypsy Enchantment
|image = 255px |caption = Evil has many faces… |writer = Carla Jablonski |published= Pocket Books / Simon and Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate = February 1, 2001 April 2, 2001 (reprint) |director = 0-743-40931-0 / 9780743409315 |production = Season 2 | previous = Haunted by Desire | next = The Legacy of Merlin}} The Gypsy Enchantment is the 7th book in the Charmed novels. It was written by Carla Jablonski and was released in 2001. The story takes place between Season 2 Episode 17 "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" and the finale "Be Careful What You Witch For" as Piper has ended her relationship with Dan, but he has not yet moved away. In addition, Phoebe has not yet gained her active power of Levitation. Summary Three-ring acts and thice-told tales Bring threefold power that never fails. Gypsy legends, Gypsy lore, Gypsy demons haunt no more. Prue is in a serious funk. Her latest photo assignment for 415 is an in-depth article about the Carnival Cavalcade—circus acts in a tent, and a midway with games and food. Prue hates circuses, but Piper and Phoebe are up for meeting the tattooed snake-charmer, clowns, and especially Ivan, the handsome Gypsy animal trainer. But a dark sign seems to mark him, and Phoebe has a vision of Piper—strangled by a handsome stranger! Could Ivan be a demon in disguise? A mysterious fire and a tragic death compel the Charmed Ones to use their gifts. Now it's the Power of Three against the magic of ancient Gypsy forces! Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. The magazine assigns Prue to cover a story on the circus. There, she meets the handsome Ivan, and learns of a malignant force that wants his talent. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. Support *'Dan Gordon:' Piper's ex-boyfriend and next-door neighbor. *'Jenny Gordon:' Dan's niece, who came back from her parents to visit her uncle. *'Ivan:' Animal trainer and the Gypsy Violinist. He owns an enchanted Gypsy Violin and bow that projects his feelings in anyone who hears it. *'Olga:' The Gypsy who raised Sacha, and is after the Romany Ruby. *'Loriathian:' A beast guarding the Romany Ruby. *'Sacha:' A silent clown and Ivan's twin brother. He was raised by Olga and warped to steal the Romany Ruby for the sake of power. *'Kaboodle and Masha:' A married couple working as clowns in Carnival Cavalcade, and manage the Caring Clown Company. Minor *'Kristin McMillan:' A reporter who is working with Prue on a feature story for the carnival. *'Miranda Merrill:' Tightrope walker, victim of an explosion. She asked Olga for a love charm. *'Gypsy Zombie:' A zombie conjured up by a Shuvani to neutralize the powers of the Charmed Ones. *'Mr. Amalfi:' The circus owner and ringmaster. *'Jim:' A hunky operator. *'Raphael:' Also known as "Ralphie", a burly snake charmer with large tattoos with a large snake named Isabella tangled around his shoulders. *'Giorgio:' Acrobat. *'Mitzi:' Poodle performer who owns three poodles, one of them named Snookums. Mentioned *'Leo Wyatt:' The sisters' Whitelighter and Piper's boyfriend. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Gypsy Zombie :A figure, wearing full pants, a colorful vest and scarves of a traditional Gypsy outfit. The face looks decaying, the fingers are skeleted and the eyes are hollowed sockets. Loriathian :The Loriathan guards the Romany Ruby on the Astral Plane. The only way to get the gem is by distracting, killing, or otherwise defeating the Loriathan. Spells To Vanquish a Gypsy Zombie Minion of darkness, ancient Gypsy tool Sent for destruction, mindless yet cruel, We break your commands, We shatter your rules. Powers *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to follow Ivan into the Astral Plane. *'Empathy:' Used by Ivan and Sacha while playing the Gypsy Violin. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see someone strangling Piper, and a fiery scene. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Ivan, the circus animals and performers. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Crystal Ball:' Olga uses it for Divination. *'Gypsy Violin:' The musical instrument that controls animals and the Loriathian. *'Gypsy Bow:' The bow that comes with the violin to bring out its power. *'Romany Ruby:' A relic that gives Gypsies threefold power. *'Tarot Cards:' A decks of cards used by Olga for her fortune reading. Locations *'Astral Plane:' The Astral Plane is a plane of existence that coexists with the physical plane. Notes and Trivia *This is the only novel to feature Dan and Jenny Gordon. International titles *'French:' Le violon ensorcelé (The Enchanted Violin) *'Russian:' Cyganskoje koldovstvo (Gypsy Magic) livre07.JPG|French cover 0000130280.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise